I Dream of Jareth
by Lady-of-Lothindrale
Summary: Uhoh...looks like Jareth is causing trouble again, but this time not with Sarah. He meets someone and causes them to fall headoverheels for him, literally. This is a comedic look at a side of Jareth you probably haven't seen before. Read more and be pr
1. The Beginning

_This is something that kind of involves the movie, but not really. It's mostly something that I came up with after a really cool dream I had. Expect a story on that in the future. Enjoy! _

_**Chapter I**_

The sound of a crow echoed throughout the Labyrinth, as the hot sun glowed down onto me. I was lying down on a large, warm, dark boulder, trying to catch up on my tan since it was the peek of summer for the Underground.

The water lilies were in full-bloom on the nearby pond and the sounds of frog-like creatures echoed around me as they ate and played in the water. A cloud, the shape of a duck, floated across the sky, it was my simple entertainment as I relaxed from a hard-day's work.

The laughter of children was heard from the nearby Goblin city, and I could remember hearing a nearby conversation from the artistic language of the goblins. I closed my eyes, preparing to take a nap when I heard some footsteps getting closer and closer to my location. I sat up and looked around to the direction I was hearing the footsteps from. Then, just as quickly as I began hearing them, they stopped. Being confused at the situation I layed back down to see if I could continue my nap. Then, all of a sudden, a deep voice began to speak to me.

"You should be careful around that rock, I hope you know," it said to me. It sounded like a male voice, but I could quite make it out. "It bites!"

I jolted up and looked around to see who or what the voice came from. The only thing I really saw was this gorgeous white-barn owl that was sitting on a branch in a nearby tree.

"Wow," I exclaimed, amazed at the beauty of the bird. "What an honor to be visited by such a graceful creature!"

"Why, thank you," the voice said again, not at all surprised by my reaction. "But about that rock…"

"Where is that voice coming from," I asked annoyed at what was going on. I was beginning to thing I was going crazy.

"Where do you think," the voice asked, sarcastically. "The only place it could come from right now!"

I looked around, to see if I could find where it was coming from. I was now beginning to get nervous, since the voice was refusing to take a shape of someone and I wasn't sure if it was a good idea if I should be talking to it.

"Wh-where is this voice coming from," I asked, trying hard to keep the anxiety out of my voice. "I'm a little confused as to the place it is coming from!"

"Just look around you," the voice said, seeming to take pleasure at my confusion and random spinning in circles to see if I could spot the culprit of this deceit.

"Um…I have been and I'm not sure if there really is anyone around," I replied, now not really caring if I showed my emotions or not.

"Here's a hint," the voice began. "Look up!"

And so I did, but as the voice failed to mention it wasn't that far up. So, before I knew it, my head shot straight up and looked right above me. My eyes filled with delight and my heart seemed to soar. I thought I had the answer as to where this voice was coming from.

"God," I asked, with a small bit of hope in my voice. "I-is that you talking to me?"

"Depends on who you're asking," the voice replied. "To some, like those overly-obsessed and can't help but worship me and don't even know the meaning of the words 'Too much Labyrinth' I could be considered as such. But as for my opinion, I don't even compare as such."

"Huh," I asked, as I put my head back to its normal position. It was now that the bird seemed to have centered itself in my vision.

"Well, looky who found the correct answer," the voice said, teasing me. It was now that I let my annoyance shine through.

"A bird," I said, half-annoyed and half-disappointed. "You say a bird is my answer as to who this voice is coming from!"

"Well, don't sound so disappointed," the voice said, in a prideful manner. "Not everyone gets to talk to such a bird! There are some who would consider it an honor!"

"How crazy do you think I am! Especially to believe a bird is actually talking to me!"

All of a sudden my brain came in to realization as to what was happening. I was talking to a bird. Who would have thought that I of all people would've done such a thing! I was already in danger of being considered crazy by my already over-dramatic parents! Why would I even talk to such a creature that would do nothing but prove them right!

"I'm talking to a bird," I shouted, scared at both myself and the situation. "I must be going crazy! Why am I talking to such a stupid creature!"

"Now just a minute there," the voice commented, defending itself. "I'm not just your ordinary bird!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, scared at both what the voice was saying and what would happen if I asked such a thing.

Then, before I knew it, the bird began to fly at me. Its shape changed slowly from one form to another. Then before I knew it, it wasn't a bird that was flying at me, but a human that was simply standing before me as if they had done something so amazing that they deserved praise and glory.

Then, my eyes shot open wide, and my face went pale. My breathing shortened and sweat beaded down my face. Then, before I knew it, the world around me was spinning and the ground began to get closer and closer. And then, it all went black.

My eyes slowly opened and the world was fuzzy. A shadow was above my head and towered over me. As the world slowly came into focus I noticed two things. The bird was gone and a person was standing before me. I couldn't really make out who they were due to the fact the sun was beaming into my vision. Before I could control what I was doing and could realize what was going on, a very loud, piercing scream escaped from my mouth and echoed through the area. It went on for several minutes and the person who was standing around me all of a sudden jumped back and began acting like someone had just thrown a grenade into the area.

"Are you alright," the person asked, trying to get through the scream, but at the same time trying to get me to calm down.

"Who are you," I asked, managing to get it out before a scream managed to make its presence again. "What am I doing here! Where am I!"

"If you would quit making that awful noise and calm down, you might be able to figure that out," the voice answered, annoyed at my reaction and the sudden spur of Goblins being around. They were all staring at him as if he had done something wrong and was attacking me or something.

"I- I don't know," I said, severely annoyed at him. "That's why I'm asking! Why the heck can't I see anything!"

"Because you, my dear, happened to pick the best spot in my whole kingdom to see directly into that hot ball of gas burning millions of miles away from us!

"Oh, you mean the sun?"

"No, I mean the fourth of July fireworks show!"

I sat up, which helped my vision a lot, as well as my now severely aching head that was overcoming all other emotions. I put a hand on it, as if it would magically reach into my head and make all the pain go away. The person standing around me all of a sudden kneeled down next to me and put a hand on my head to see if I was okay.

"Are you alright," he asked. I figured he was either making sure I was okay, or making it worthwhile for the goblins as they walked away being assured all was now well.

"My head hurts," I said. It was all I could muster out, since I couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"Come with me to my castle and I might be able to get you something for that,"

My look suddenly shot over to where he was. Was he serious? I barely knew him and he was already beginning to ask me over to his house. He was either really crazy, or a psychopathic-maniac who was trying to take advantage of a girl in pain.

"No, that's ok," I replied, trying to be polite towards him. "I think I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? I could probably make you something that would make it all go away and you won't even remember that your head hurt at all!"

I now figured out what his whole plan was. He was a torturer, I knew he couldn't do quite all of what he said, but the very thought of it was so enticing I almost threw myself at him and said "I am at your mercy!"

"No thank you. That's alright," I said, trying to be polite towards his kindness, but at the same time trying to get my point across.

"Alright, that's fine with me."

We sat in a somewhat awkward, but welcoming silence. My mind realized the headache was really gone and shot back to its thinking. I remembered what I was doing. I was sitting on a rock, trying to relax in the sunshine when I heard a voice. I looked around and before I knew it there was a bird watching me in a tree. Wait a second, a bird? That was my answer! He was the weird shape-shifting freaky bird! Then, once again, before I knew it a scream pierced through the air.

"What are you shouting about now," the voice said annoyed at me, yet pleading for me to stop. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"You," I shouted, after I finished my lovely display. "You are the weird bird that turned into…into…whatever you are!"

"Now just a minute," the man said," I am a person, you know! And I do have feelings! Plus, I have a name."

"Oh, yeah? What is it, Mr. Psycho Guy!"

"It's Jareth! And you would've found out earlier but you were either screaming bloody murderer or dying on the ground!"

"Oh…right…sorry…"

My mind shot back to his name. It was an unusual name that sounded familiar for some reason. Then, it hit me. Bird changing into a human…named Jareth…There's only one person who can do that and…and…

"Oh, my heavens! You're…you're…you're…" I ended, only because I was too stricken with nervousness at what was going on and scared that he really was whom I was thinking of.

"Please, don't tell my you're going to faint again," Jareth said, half-whining and half-pleading.

"You're…you're…You're THE GOBLIN KING!"

_Tell me what you think of it so far. I love feedback. I hope to one day be an author, so other's opinions are important to me. All I ask is that you don't post anything inappropriate or something that ruins it for other. This is all something I came up with from a random dream I had. I will post what I have so far of Chapter II tomorrow. I don't get a chance to update very often because of school, so I appologise for leaving you on edge for too terribly long. The title isn't official yet, so it's subject to change. I hope you all like! Enjoy! _


	2. The Goblin King

**_Chapter 2: The Goblin King_**

"Of course," the Jareth responded, "which Jareth did you expect me to be?"

"I don't know," I managed to spurt out, after got over my sudden outburst at him. "I-it's just I've never been around…a king. Especially not a Goblin King!"

Jareth sighed. "Everyone always says that! It's no big deal! Well…except changing into a bird or a goblin whenever I wish…"

I giggled at him as he had a slightly curious look on his face. He then shook it off, as he invited me to come with him to his castle. I thought about it for a moment. Before he was just plain scary. I knew nothing about him and he was just a scary bird-man-thing. Now, he was the goblin king. I was beginning to run out of excuses not to go, so I decided why not to give it a shot. After all, if he tried to baby-nap me I would use my karate groove to show him who's in business. I nodded and followed him as he began to walk down a pathway.

Jareth and I were now walking in silence together through the Labyrinth. I wasn't quite sure how to act around him because he was a king, after all. I tried to concentrate on the path I was walking on, but at the same time I couldn't help but glance over at him once in awhile to make sure he wasn't a figment of my imagination.

He was wearing black, tunic pants and a white, male poet's blouse. He had his hair spiked above his head, and he wore a beautiful gold medallion. It was a gold, owl's head with two multi-colored gem eyes. It had two claws that went around the outside of it that held another gem in the center that was clear and see through clear to the other side. His boots were covered in rich velvet on the outside and went up to just above his calves, folding over about an inch from the top. The thing about him that caught my attention the most was his eyes. One was light blue, and the other was a light green.

Eventually, we came across the city of the goblins. I couldn't help but be in awe of the towering gate at the front. It soared up many stories, almost seeming to touch the sky. It was black, and had pictures of many faces of the goblins all over the walls. I walked up to one of them and put my hand on it, tracing the shapes on the wall with my fingers. A slight smile snuck up on my face as I ran my eyes over the amazing artwork covered all over it.

"Find anything interesting there," Jareth asked, looking at me slightly confused and curious. "Its just…well, a wall!"

"Yes, but it has little…things all over it and it all looks like it's been hand-carved," I replied, sneaking a look of annoyance over at him. "It may be just a wall to you, but to me it's art!"

"Yes, but it's a bit more then art," he began to explain. "It's the history of all the goblins who have and currently are living here. The other side has my family history on it."

"Wow," was all I could speak from my mouth, as I now held a greater appreciation for it.

"Come on, let's head inside," he spoke, holding an arm out and offering to escort me in.

I looked at him, slightly confused and glancing from his arm to his face. Never having been escorted before, I wasn't sure what to do. He looked at me puzzled at my reaction and inspected his arm, as if he were seeing if there was something wrong with it. He looked back at me and shrugged as he went over to the gate, putting his arm down. I followed him and peeked in through the bars of the gate. A goblin was on the other side, not really paying attention to what was going on outside the gates. From behind it looked really cute, so I couldn't help but smile at it.

"Acushyrōėk," he began, speaking in Goblin. "Open the gate, we need in."

"Wow," my mind thought. "He speaks Goblin! Well, of course he speaks goblin, dummy. He's only the king of them! But still, he sounds so…hot!"

The goblin turned around and muttered something back to him in goblin. I looked down at it and realized it wasn't as cute up front as it was from behind. Its eyes were big and beady, and its skin was a deep, brownish-green. Its eyes were brown, and it was wearing armor that looked to be made out of an old, metal garbage can. To me, it looked to be startling, so I couldn't help but let out a loud scream that echoed throughout the area as I jumped back from the gate.

"Oh great," Jareth whined, annoyed and glaring at the goblin. "She's screaming again! Do you hear me? Screaming! Where do girls get this energy to scream so much?!"

"It's little…and…and…" I shouted, scared and hiding behind Jareth. "What is it?!"

"Well," he started out, with a very confused look on his face, "It is a goblin. And it has a name. And since I'm assuming you don't speak goblin, you can go ahead and call her, Kushie. And that "It" is a she. She's the general of one of my armies."

I slowly poked my head out, as I looked down at her. She smiled back and spoke something to me in goblin, which I didn't understand. I just looked at her confused and unsure of what to do. I slowly rose up my hand, just enough to show my fingers, from behind Jareth and wiggled them, waving sluggishly. The tiny goblin just giggled while heading over to the gate. She lifted up a lever that made the gate open with a loud bang, making me jump a bit in the air.

"It's just a gate," Jareth began, teasing me. "It doesn't bite much…just scares visitors, apparently."

I simply glared at him as I came out from my hiding place behind him. He brought out his arm, offering to escort me once again, but instead of waiting for me to stare at it stupidly he started to tease me. "I don't normally do this for girls, but I can make an exception for your case since you're new…this is an arm," he began, pointing to it. "Usually it means that you take it with your arm so that I can lead you to the castle like a gentleman…At least, that's what I'm told..."

I looked at his arm, slightly curious, as thoughts began to race through my head. I've read and seen girls swoon over this man, and even dream about how they would want to be romanced and marry him, or something along those lines. Looking at him myself, I couldn't see what the big deal was. I mean, movie wise he was David Bowie, and technically they're swooning over him, but this was Jareth…the Goblin King…He seemed like a regular person, only…well, ruler of a bunch of…scary…cute from behind, garbage-can wearing…children…well, Goblins…actually, it was hard to tell the difference between them and regular children, judging from what I had seen from the first goblin.

After letting my thoughts race for a small bit, I slowly reached out my arm and grabbed his, watching him to make sure it was safe, but at the same time watching the scary creature luring at us from behind the gate. Another goblin was standing beside her, and they were both exchanging conversation between each other in the Goblin tongue. I looked over at Jareth, curiously.

"So, what exactly are those…goblin things saying, anyway," I asked, looking over at Jareth. He shook his head in a slightly annoyed way, as he looked over at me, teasingly smiling at me.

"They're starting another bit of gossip…such as who they're planning on eating next that screams and makes my ear drums burst!" he said, letting out his annoyance, but at the same time trying to scare me a bit.

I glared over at him, making sure he knew that I wasn't falling for it. "Well, maybe I wouldn't have to scream so much, if you didn't have a habit of popping up like a daisy and scaring me half-to-death," I began, letting my own annoyance out at him, "and those little…things, are almost as bad as you are!"

"They're goblins," he corrected, defending them. "And they do have feelings too, you know! They're innocent, so they don't know that they scare people! And besides, they're nice…if you don't step on them…otherwise they bite…like the rocks around here…"

"You mean like the one you told me about earlier that I was relaxing on," I asked, curiously.

"Oh you were paying attention, weren't you," he stated, slightly making fun of me. "And is that what you call what you were doing? Sounded more like you were trying to figure out the little voices in your head."

We walked off through the gate, with me glaring at Jareth, and our arms intertwined in an escort, while any female goblin we walked by randomly ran to another goblin and starting talking to them in their native tongue, which I assumed was a weird way of them gossiping or something.

_Sorry this chapter's so short…I was hurrying through it as I was rushing to update on it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post it. I promise it won't take me nearly as long to post my next update. Thanks for being so patient! I hope you've enjoyed it so far! _


End file.
